1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of being mounted to and removed from a circuit board conveniently.
2. The Related Art
It is well known that electrical connectors are widely used in electronic products to electrically connect with a circuit board. Traditionally, the electrical connector is connected with the circuit board by soldering terminals thereof to the circuit board by means of a SMT method. As a result, it is rather time-consuming and inconvenient for mounting the electrical connector to the circuit board. Moreover, when the electrical connector needs to be replaced because it doesn't work, it will be an arduous task to remove the terminals from the circuit board, and the circuit board is easily damaged by inappropriate operations. So, an electrical connector capable of being mounted to and removed from a circuit board conveniently is required.